Spunkly
For the robot incorrectly referred to as Spunkly in Series 1.5 and 2, see The Rex Tano. Spunkly is a low ring-spinner style robot shaped like a the head of the Pokemon, Pikachu. Its weapon is a single spike that circles the robot. It has also proved to be a decent pushing robot, using its 'ears' as a sort of makeshift claw to control its opponents. Regardless, it has seen little success on Banter Wars, winning only one of its matches across two seasons. Due to the tournament's host mixing up the files for these two robots, throughout Series 1.5 and 2 Spunkly was referred to as The Rex Tano in all of its fights, with The Rex Tano being referred to as Spunkly. This has lead to considerable confusion within the community and for the builders themselves. Robot History Series 1.5 In Series 1.5, Spunkly (incorrectly referred to as The Rex Tano in this fight) was teamed up with Facetious Goose in the Team Trash competition, where they were pitted against spinners sAniTy Delta (labeled in the pre-fight screen as Tetra10) and Psychotic Asylum (labeled in the pre-fight screen as Panzer Inversion), both of whom were built by GameTechMods users. As the fight began, Psychotic Asylum drove over one of the floor flippers and was immediately turned onto its back, where it remained immobile for the remainder of the fight. The slow Facetious Goose joins with Spunkley in attacking the one remaining machine, helping it push sAniTy Delta towards the arena hammer. However, sAniTy Delta slips out of Spunkly's grip, spinning around and bringing its rear vertical flywheel into play. Facetious Goose misses with its flipper, resulting in sAniTy Delta's flywheel turning the robot onto its rear. Although Facetious Goose is ostensibly equipped with a srimech, it appeared to be non-functional for the fight, as it was not used. Facetious Goose fell back over, flailing its flipping system ineffectually. The fight continued for some time, with Facetious Goose doing little more than jostle forward enough to avoid being counted out. In what would be the first in a string of lucky twists, Facetious Goose's flailing brought it onto the floor flipper, which hit the robot right on the beak and turned it back onto its wheels, allowing it to rejoin its teammate in battling sAniTy Delta. After another blow from the hammer knocks off sAniTy Delta's rear flywheel disc, all three robots were stuck together near the arena hammer, and the countdown was begun for all of them. In an attempt to avoid being counted out, Spunkly drove directly into the pit, leaving only Facetious Goose to fight the badly damaged sAniTy Delta. Perhaps sensing a chance to turn the fight around, sAniTy Delta gets out from under the hammer, using its speed to wheel around Facetious Goose and push it underneath the arena hammer, landing a pair of blows. sAniTy Delta begins to push Facetious Goose towards the pit, but Facetious Goose misses with its flipper, the force actually upending the robot onto its back again. This allows sAniTy Delta to get fully underneath Facetious Goose and it forces it quickly into the pit. With that, Facetious Goose and Spunkly were eliminated from the Team Trash. Spunkly (incorrectly referred to in this fight as The Rex Tano) also appeared in the Sumo competition against Adolf Jackler, Ducks Ahoy, and Scirex. From the start, Adolf Jackler attempted to shove Scirex off of the arena, only for it to be sent flying and landing on top of the other robots, who were shoving one another dangerously close to the edge. Adolf Jackler managed to drive off of the two robots, then charged back towards them, shoving both Ducks Ahoy and Spunkly out of the arena immediately, eliminating Spunkly from the Sumo competition. Series 2 Spunkly (incorrectly referred to in this fight as The Rex Tano) fought in Heat A against fellow Series 1.5 veteran Losermit in the first round. The two come together by the pit release with neither getting any real hits, Spunkly tries to slice away but the weapon freezes. As the two push one another, Losermit randomly flips over onto its side (presumably a glitch) and becomes stuck. Spunkly pushes Losermit, ironically enough, away from the pit and so prompts the Observabot to come in and push Losermit back onto its wheels. The two end up pushing one another around until the end of the match. After a dull battle, Spunkly was given the win by judge's decision. In round two Spunkly (incorrectly referred to in this fight as The Rex Tano) fought against cage spinner Girls Love Gaming. The two robots become locked against eachother as soon as they make contact, prompting the Observabot to split the two apart only for them to become locked once again. Girls Love Gaming manages to cause some damage to the ear of Spunkly who itself is trying push Girls Love Gaming towards the pit. The robots continue fighting and ultimately becoming stuck onto one another. Not much happens until The Rex Tano loses its weapon to Girls Love Gaming who continues to attack until the round ends. Due to being more damaging Girls Love Gaming won the judges decision, eliminating Spunkly from the tournament. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Team Trash, Round 1 *Series 2: Heat A, Round 2 *Series 2.5: Did not enter Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Full body spinners Category:Animal themed robots Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins